Live, Laugh, Love
by NCIStivaAddict
Summary: Triquel to My Happy Ending and A Way to Make it Through. Tony, Ziva, and Serena. What will happen in this chapter of their lives? I know stupid name...review if you have a better one.
1. Eli

**Here it is!!!! Ok so I haven't gotten 10 reviews on my last story but, hey I'll cut you some slack.....this time. **

**So Serena is kind of a long name for a little girl so I've given her the nickname Rene (pronounced Reenee) Please review and tell me if you like it or if you prefer Seri (pronounced Searree) **

**10 Reviews!!!! I know more than 10 people read my stories so I expect 10 and no less!!!!!! NO EXECPTIONS!!!!**

**Ok on to the story :)**

**Set in September**

* * *

Ziva leaned back in her chair. Oh how she was tired of doing paperwork. When she found out that she was pregnant again they had decided absolutely no fieldwork until the baby was born.

Of course, that was four months ago, and she was starting to get very anxious. HE hand subconsciously started rubbing her stomach.

"Oh little Tony. I don't know if I can wait four more months for you." She whispered. She smiled at the fact that in only four months she was going to be a mother. Sure, they had Serena, but this child was going to be theirs from birth and somehow that made it even more special.

"Did you say something Hun?" Tony asked, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"No." Ziva said as she walked over to Tony's desk.

"I thought I heard my name."

"You probably did. But I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Tony Junior." She put he hand on her stomach again.

"No." Tony shook his head. HE sat back and patted his lap. She sat down slowly. "This……." He pointed at himself. "Is Tony Junior. This……." He put his hand on her stomach. "Is Tony the third." Ziva laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to go check on Serena." Tony nodded.

"I think she is with Ducky right now." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and she left.

Tony put his pen down. He was having a very hard time concentrating. Suddenly, he got the overwhelming feeling he was being watched. His head shot up. He cursed under his breath as he saw the man who had been watching him. Slowly he stood up and held out his hand.

"Hello Eli." He said quietly. Eli took his hand.

"Hello, Antony." Eli said in his usual sinister voice. "How are you?"

"Good." Tony said slowly, still not sure why the man was here. "May I ask you a question?" Eli nodded. "Why are you here?"

"To see my daughter of course." Eli paused. "Where is she."

"Uh." Tony rubbed the back of his head. "She is with Dr. Mallard."

"Is she ill?" Eli mocked concern.

"No, social call. She is just stretching her legs."

"Are you still dating my daughter?" Eli asked suddenly.

"No."

"Did you leave her?" Eli prodded.

"No." Tony said, getting defensive. "I…propose…uh…that we not date any more…and…uh…we came to a very mutual agreement that it was in…ah…both our best interest to…uh…no longer _date._" Tony finished, very proud with his half-truth. Eli opened his mouth to respond was stopped by shrieking.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Serena yelled, running in to the bullpen. Tony squatted down and embraced the little girl.

"Hey Princess!" He stood up as Abby ran into the room.

"Sorry Tony. She's fast. I was just heading over to give Agent Lynn a lab report when she saw you." Abby said quickly.

"It's alright Abs. I'll take her." Abby smiled, pecked Serena on the cheek, and skipped out of the room.

"You have a daughter Agent DiNozzo?" Eli asked suspiciously.

"Yes me and my wife do." Tony said firmly, his smile disappearing.

"You are married?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Three years last week." Eli nodded.

"And how old is she?" He pointed at Serena.

"Three." Tony said, smiling again as he looked at Serena.

"No!" She screamed suddenly.

"Oh that's right…" Tony said in a playful tone. "What is today Rene?" The little girl put her hands in fists, shaking them up and down.

"Birfday!!!!!" She yelled. "I fouw yeaws old!" Tony laughed. Eli looked at him.

"We adopted her. She was two years old."

All of a sudden Serena shrieked again. Tony let her down when he saw Ziva emerge from the elevator behind Eli. Serena ran into her arms.

"Mommy!" She yelled.

"Hi baby!" Ziva hugged the little girl then stood up. She stopped in her tracks when the man in front of her turned around.

Eli turned around to see the young girl's mother. HE caught his breath he realized it was Ziva. He looked her over, his eyes stopping on her stomach where she had a very clear baby bump.


	2. Blow Up

**Here's the next CHapter. I only got nine reviews last time but...............**

**THis time I REALLY need 10 reviews. Please? It will make me really happy**

* * *

Ziva hugged Serena close. Hoping, no praying that Eli would not hurt her, her baby, or her daughter. An awkward silence filled the room. Eli finished turning around so he was directly facing Ziva. His face slowly turned red. His fists curled into balls. His teeth clenched.

"Ziva David!" He finally screamed. Ziva slowly set Serena down, ushering her behind her desk. Then she took a step forward, her fear overpowered by anger and hate.

"That is not my name anymore." She said firmly. "My name is Ziva DiNozzo. This…" She pointed to Tony. "Is my husband. This…" She pointed to Serena. "Is our daughter who we adopted, and love VERY much. And this..." She pointed to her stomach. "Is our son!" She was now breathing heavy, stilled filled with anger.

Tony walked around and protectively put his arm around Ziva's shoulder. He glared at Eli. "What do you want?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I came to ask Ziva to come back to Mossad. She is greatly missed. But now, I see she is too weak." Tony's fist clenched and he started to lunge toward Eli but was beat to it by Ziva.

Eli lay, sprawled out on the floor. Ziva hovered over him, her gun on his chest. She mocked the position she had with Tony so many years before in Tel Aviv. Tony's expression turned from anger, to worry, to pride. He chuckled a little as he stepped back to let Eli take on the wrath of pregnant Ziva.

"Greatly missed?" Ziva screamed. All eyes turned to the seen in the bullpen. Ziva paid no mind. "Yes. I can see you missed me a lot. Enough to look in my personnel file and see that I changed my name. Enough to call even once in the past three years." Ziva put her hand on her stomach. Tears ran down her eyes.

"You have forgotten your training. You were taught not to cry." Eli spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes. I have forgotten Mossad Training. I am not Mossad anymore. I haven't been for a long time. But I am done crying over you. I cried when I thought you were dead. I cried when I found out you were alive. I have no more tears for a man who doesn't even care about his own daughter." She stood up abruptly. "If I am even labeled that any more." She said as a final thought before grabbing Serena's hand and walking to the back elevator.

Tony watched Ziva walk, and then he turned to Eli. He crossed his hands over his chest. "I suggest you leave." Eli stood up slowly and looked at Tony. "NOW!" Tony yelled, his hand pointed to the elevator.

Eli nodded a slight nod, then with his head down, he retreated to elevator. Tony stayed in the same position until Eli was out of sight. Then he quickly ran to the back elevator to find Ziva.


	3. That's my Crazy Ninja

**The reason it took so long to update was I got very few reviews last chapter. I had a very hard time getting motivated. Please review and give me ideas, suggestions, predictions, criticism, ect. It helps me TREMEDOUSLY.**

Ziva quickly ushered Serena into the back elevator and pressed the button for autopsy. But, as soon the elevator started she flipped the emergency stop switch, then leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the ground.

Serena, who two years ago had flipped out when the elevator was stopped by Tony, Ziva, or "Uncle Jethro," just stood there and stared at her mother. Then, she slowly walked forward and placed her small hand on her mother's. Ziva's head shot up and she stared into her daughters face.

"Mommy?" Serena spoke quietly.

"Yes, baby girl?" Ziva choked out, wiping tears away that wear forming in her eyes.

"Who was the mean guy?" Ziva thought as to how to explain who Eli was to her daughter. She settled on the truth because, frankly, she was getting better than herself to detect a lie.

"That was Mommy's daddy. And you're right, he is a very mean man. But, me and Daddy won't let him hurt you."

"Will he be at my party?" Serena asked with a worried voice. Ziva pulled her into as tight of a hug as she could, around her quickly expanding stomach.

"No, hopefully we will never see him again." Serena simply nodded content with her mother's answer.

Ziva then stood up and pressed the emergency switch again. The elevator came back to life and they soon arrived at their floor.

They walked out and headed for the door but almost collided into a panting Tony on the way.

"Tony?" Ziva asked in shock. Tony, realizing who he had run into, pulled his family into a huge hug. He whispered words of comfort in Ziva's ear.

"He's gone. He's gone." Tony said over and over again. "It's alright. We're fine."

"Tony!" Ziva suddenly said, pushing herself away from Tony. He looked at her, clearly confused. "I know we are fine. Eli is gone, and I don't think he is coming back. We need to put it in the past. Now…" She put her hand on Serena's head. "We have a birthday to celebrate."

Tony smiled and hugged her again. He kissed her on the forehead. "That's my Crazy Ninja."


	4. Birthday Party

**Here's the next chapter. Please Review and give me ideas for what you want to happen!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Ducky walked out of the autopsy room but stooped in his tracks when he saw the small family embracing. He quietly cleared his throat and the all turned to look at him

"I don't mean to interrupt. But every one is ready." Tony and Ziva both looked at Serena. Who was shaking with excitement.

They all walked into autopsy to see everyone one the team in part hats. Even Gibbs had been suckered into wearing one. Tony set Serena down, she ran strait to the pile of presents on the floor. Everyone laughed as she immediately started to open one.

"Whoa! Hold on there Rene!" Tony said as he ran over to her and scooped her back up. "After cake." Serena's attention immediately turned to the large cake on Ducky's desk.

The whole party walked to the desk. Gibbs lit the four small candles and they all began singing, rather off tune, mind you. Serena shut here eyes tight, probably to make a wish, then blew the candles out. Everyone cheered and Tony started cutting the cake.

After everyone had had their fill of cake, Serena again ran to the presents. She suddenly stopped and looked at Tony. "Now?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. Tony looked at Ziva, who nodded.

The party all walked over to the presents. Serena sat on Tony's lap, who was now sitting in a chair Gibbs had gotten from the evidence locker. Ziva picked up a small box that was covered in pink and black skulls.

"I'm guessing this is from Abby." She said as she handed it to Serena. Abby jumped up in down in her seat, much like Serena was doing. Tony helped Serena open the present to reveal a small pink-studded dog-collar.

"I think that she's old enough for her first accessory-de-la-Abby." Abby said cheerfully.

"Thank you Abby." Tony said, less than cheerfully. "But my daughter isn't wearing a dog collar." Ziva's elbow hit Tony's stomach.

"It is wonderful Abby. She can use it for dress-up for now." Ziva said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Aunt Abby!" Serena said very cheerfully. She jumped off Tony's lapped and gave her a hug, then returned to her dad's lap for another present.

The next gift was simply wrapped box from Gibbs. It was a small hand-carved horse and a small, old looking doll.

"I carved the horse." Gibbs said as Serena inspected each little toy. "The doll was Kelly's" Everyone's head shot up.

"Boss?" Tony asked with a concerned voice.

"No, I have no use for it at my house. It's Rene's now." Tony nodded and turned back to the presents. Gibbs quickly wiped a tear that was running down his cheek away.

They quickly finished opened the rest of the presents so Serena could get home and go to bed. She ended up with quite a few new toys.

A dog-collar from Abby.

A small horse and doll from Gibbs.

"The children's encyclopedia of medical terms." From Ducky.

A ten dollar gift card to Toys R Us from Palmer.

A 3 foot teddy bear from McGee.

A pocket knife from Ziva.

And a hand-crafted "Big girl bed" from Tony. (With a lot of help from Gibbs.)


	5. Tears and Fears

**Next Chapter up! So kind of disapointed at this weeks episode. But, hey, they can 't all be Jetlag's right? Please Review!!!!!!!**

* * *

Tony carried the sleeping Serena upstairs to her room-Leaving Ziva in the living room. He placed the young girl in her bed, kissed her forehead, and whispered a promise of a new bed in the morning. He got up and headed out, stopping at the doorway to turn the light off and steal on last glance at his daughter.

He let his mind wander to how much his life had changed. A little over three years ago if someone had said that he was going to get married, to Ziva none the less, have a daughter, and have a baby boy on the way, he would have laughed hysterically.

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without his family. He shuddered at the thought of not having his family. Then, remembering what had happened today, he quickly made his way down stairs-Knowing that Ziva probably needed comfort.

He looked in the living room, the kitchen, everywhere…No Ziva. Now, he started to panic. Then he heard a soft whimpering. He ran down the hall and found her sitting on the floor of the nursery. Tears ran down her face and she hugged a little blue Teddy bear.

"Oh Ziva." Tony said as he ran and embraced her. "Shhh. It'll be okay." He adjusted himself so that he was against the wall with Ziva next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her body as close to him as she could get it.

"Oh Tony, I was so scared. So scared. I…I thought for sure he was going to hurt me or Serena." She sobbed into his shoulder. Tony's heart broke as he watched his wife break apart. He said nothing, knowing there was nothing he could say.

Finally, after about an hour, Ziva's sobs seized. She sat up and wiped her eyes, though her face was already thoroughly smeared with mascara. Tony chuckled and wiped her face with his thumbs. Then, he placed a tender, but passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you and I would never let him or anyone else do anything to you, Serena, or little Tony." He placed his hand on Ziva's stomach, then kissed it before lifting his head back up and kissing her again. "Let's go to bed." Ziva nodded and helped her up, then lead her to the bedroom. The both got in bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

They awoke morning and went back to their usual routine. Ziva got in the shower as Tony woke Serena up and got her ready. Once Ziva was ready, she took Serena and made breakfast while Tony got ready. They ate together then left the house ten minutes after they were supposed to.

They dropped Serena off at the NCIS daycare facility and headed across the Navy Yard to their building. They arrived on their floor, walked in the bullpen, gave each other a quick kiss, and went to their prospective desks.

They worked on paperwork until lunch time, when they, along with McGee and Gibbs went to the lunchroom to get the pasta Ziva had brought for everyone.

"You boys sit down and I will warm it up." Ziva said as she went to the fridge. Gibbs and McGee obeyed. Ziva opened the fridge and bent down to grab the container. Tony's eyes, of course, wandered to her butt.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, her eyes never leaving the fridge.

"What?" He yelled.

"Stop staring at my butt and either sit down or get me a spoon."

"I was not staring at your butt." Tony said, innocently. Gibbs and McGee scoffed. Ziva stood up and turned around, giving him the death stare. "Ok so I _glanced _at your butt as you bent down." Ziva nodded with a mischievous smile. Then she put hey arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Ok." Tony said slowly as she pulled away. "Not what I expected." Ziva laughed then pointed at the bowl of pasta on the counter.

"Go make the food."


	6. Pacing

3 months, 2 weeks later. 8 months, 2 weeks pregnant.

* * *

Ziva turned over for what seemed the thousandth time. He stomach ran into Tony whose eyes opened once again.

"Zeevah." He whined. "We have to get some sleep. I have work tomorrow and you have a very busy day of staying at home and doing nothing until lil' Tony comes."

"I'm sorry Tony but I just can't get comfortable. You try sleeping with a watermelon in your pajamas." Tony leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry too. I should be more considerate." He kissed her again then smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't know what's it's like to have a watermelon in my pajamas…I only wear boxers to bed." Ziva punch him playfully in the shoulder and he mocked pain.

They laid back down but ten minutes later Ziva abruptly sat up.

"Tony!" She screamed one hand gripping her stomach, the other on Tony's arm. He sat up immediately.

"What?" He screamed panic stricken.

"My water just broke!" Tony was out of the bed in a second. He ran back in the bedroom with clothes on, but backwards. He slowed down to help her out of bed. He then led her to the car as he dialed Gibbs' number.

"Boss!" He yelled as soon as Gibbs pick up.

"This better be the most important phone call you ever made DiNozzo." Gibbs said gruffly.

"It's Ziva! Her water just broke! We are headed to the hospital." Tony said, now helping Ziva in the car. Ziva grimaced as another contraction came.

"Tony!" Gibbs yelled. "You are not going anywhere. You have a daughter in that house still. I will be there in five, and then you can leave." At this he hung up.

Five minutes later Gibbs was at the DiNozzo residence. He saw Tony pacing in front of the door. He ran up to him.

"GO." He said firmly. "I will wake Serena up and we will be at the hospital shortly. Drive safely." Tony nodded and ran towards the car where Ziva was waiting. "And DiNozzo?" Tony turned back to look at his Boss. "Tell Ziver good luck for me." They both turned and Tony got in the car as Gibbs into the house.

Tony paced back and forth in the waiting room. For some reason he had been kicked out of the room almost immediately. He heard the elevator ding and he turned abruptly. Serena and Gibbs emerged.

"Daddy!" Serena shrieked as she ran into his arms. Tony pulled her close, holding her in his arms for a little longer than usual. "Whey my baby broddur?" She asked as he finally released.

"He's not here yet. But he will be soon." Tony assured her, though Gibbs could clearly see the worry in his voice. Gibbs lead Serena over to a chair then walked to a back corned, wiggly his finger at Tony to tell him to follow.

"What's goin on?" He asked quietly. Tony ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. They sent me out of the room as soon as we got here and I can't get anything out of the nurses." Gibbs sighed.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the Delivery room. He walked over to the two men.

"Family of Ziva DiNozzo?"

* * *

**Yea, Yea....I know I said no cliffhangers but I if it helps, it's a cliffhanger for me too...I have no Idea where this is going!!!!!!**

**Review and give me ideas of what you think will/ want to happen!!!!!!**

**If you REview I will give you a preview (small, but preview nonetheless)**


	7. Caleb

**Here it is!**

* * *

Tony held his breath. The nurse paused for only a matter of seconds, but to Tony it felt like eternity. Finally the doctor spoke.

"Your wife was not due for about another two and a half weeks. We were concerned about the development of the child's lungs." The doctor paused. Tony braced himself. "Fortunately, the child's lungs were only slightly underdeveloped. After a couple of days under the incubator and He should be ready to go home." Tony sighed in relief.

"And Ziva?" He asked impatiently. The nurse smiled.

"Fine. You may go see her now."

With that Tony ran down the hall into her room. He stopped as he came to her bed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Hey back." Tony said with a smile on his face. "How you feeling?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am tired. But I will be ok." Tony's smile grew wider. "Now, can I have a kiss from my husband?" She asked with a flirty smile.

Tony chuckled a little, and then leaned in for a kiss. He pecked her lips then pulled back. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. They immediately pulled apart and looked to the door. Revealing Gibbs and Serena. The little girl immediately ran over to the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She shrieked. Tony lifted her onto the bed. Ziva pulled her into a hug. "Whew my baby Brudder?" She asked again.

"He is back getting taken care of. We will get to see him in a couple of days." Ziva reassured her. The little girl was satisfied with this. Just then the doctor walked in.

"You will have to stay here for a couple of days. Just for reassurance that everything is all right. For right now we will say that two days from now, Sunday, you can go home with your son." The doctor explained. "For now, would you like to see him?" Tony and Ziva both nodded.

The doctor went and got a wheelchair for Ziva. He then led them into the NICU. They put on scrubs then continued on. They then walked down an aisle passed small infant beds. Finally, they came to one that was marked "Anthony Caleb DiNozzo 3rd"

The doctor carefully lifted him out of the bed and into Ziva's arms. Both Tony and Ziva looked the child over. He had brown hair and green eyes, like Tony. But, his facial structure was very similar to Ziva's.

"Oh, Tony." Ziva whispered. Tony kissed the side of her hand then reached his finger down towards little Tony. The baby responded by grasping Tony's finger.

"We need a nickname." Ziva said suddenly. Tony looked at her oddly. "I cannot call him Tony. You will always answer. And we can't call him junior because he's not a junior." Tony laughed at her thinking.

"You could call me junior." He teased. Ziva playfully glared at him. "What if we call him Caleb? That is his middle name." Ziva asked. Tony nodded. He looked down at Caleb, as he was know known.

"Hi Caleb." He cooed.

* * *

**Tell me if you like/dislike the nickname. I thought it would be too confusing to have them both as Tony. Plus, I LOVE the name Caleb.**


	8. MCRT

**4 months later.**

* * *

Ziva ran into the office. Her first day back at work and she was late. Tony stood up as she entered the bullpen.

"Hey Babe!" He gave her a quick kiss. "Traffic?"

"No." Ziva said, out of breath still. "Rene through a toy at Caleb. Caleb obviously cried. I had to pull over on the street to get him to stop." Tony chuckled slightly. "What is so funny?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You." He said, still laughing. "You are so cute when you're frustrated." He turned and started too walked away. She smacked him on the butt then moved to her desk.

"Director's Office!" Gibbs yelled as he entered the bullpen. They all obeyed and followed him up the steps into the director's office.

"Good you're here." Vance said as the entered.

"What's this about boss?" McGee asked.

"I'm retiring." HE said calmly.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"I am not leaving. I'll stay right here. I'm not going to leave my Godchildren. But, I can't handle the roughness of the job anymore." He calmly explained.

"Special Agent McGee." Vance spoke up. "You will be the team leader of the new MRCT. Tony's mouth dropped. Vance put his hand up. "Special Agent DiNozzo. You will take over Gibbs team. This agency needs another MRCT."

McGee smiled widely. Tony frowned. "No." HE said abruptly.

"What?" Vance said, clearly surprised.

"I am not going to be my wife's boss." He said as he pulled Ziva closer.

"Of course not. She will be by your side. You will both be in charge of the team." Vance said.

"Special Agent McGee, this…" He handed him three folders. "Is your new team." McGee accepted them then headed out of the room to review the folders and tell Abby.

"Special Agents DiNozzo. This…" He handed them three folders. "IS your new team." They accepted them.

"Do we need three probies? I mean there are two of us." Tony asked.

"It can never hurt to have another person." Gibbs jumped in. "Besides, Ziva will be on desk duty again anyway." Tony's head shot up.

"Boss? You know something we don't?" Gibbs shock his head.

"Nope." He chuckled then left the room. Tony turned to Ziva for an explanation. She just laughed and led him out of the room.

* * *

**No, Ziva is not pregnant again. Gibbs just knows that she will probably be pregnant again soon. Or at least he hopes she is. Just wanted to explain that.**


	9. New Beginning

**Sorry for the major delay in updating, I have been uper busy and have had writers block. Please REview**

* * *

Tony and Ziva worked throughout the night fixing up the bullpen. They added another desk next to Gibbs old desk, which was now Tony's. They then moved their stuff to their new desks, and helped McGee move his stuff over to his new bullpen.

Finally, around midnight, the three at Tony and Ziva's desks, exahausted, eating cold pizza. Serena was asleep on the floor under Tony's desk and Caleb in his mother's arms. Tony looked Ziva over, Her eyes were drooping, she was slearly exhausted.

"Why don't we head home?" He finally asked. "We need our rest, we have three probies coming in tomorrow."

Ziva nodded and stood up with Caleb. Tony scooped Serena up in his arms.

"Night probie!" He yelled, quietly over his shoulder as he lead his family to the elevator. McGee shook his head, then stood up and walked out to the elevator. Tomorrow, _he_ would be Boss.

* * *

"Agent Caldwell, Agent Scott, Agent Westley." Tony said as he and Ziva entered the bullpen, Tony holding a coffee, Ziva tea. The three agents stood up in attention by the plasma.

"I am Agent DiNozzo. This is my wife, Agent DiNozzo." HE said as they stopped in front of them. "You will call me Agent DiNozzo or Boss. You can call her Ziva." He said.

"Agent Caldwell." Ziva said as she stopped in front of them.

A young man, about thirty years old, shyly stepped forward. He had sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Ziva smiled reassuringly as she opened his personnel file.

"You were a cop in New York, yes?" She asked, only glancing up from the file for a second.

"Yes, Ma'am….uh, Ziva." HE said nervously. Ziva nodded.

"It doesn't look like you have any experience in investigating." She observed.

"No ma'am. But, I am hear to learn." He said, trying to act confident.

"I like the attitude. You make take a seat at that desk over there." She pointed to Tony's old desk with a smile.

"Agent Scott." Tony said now. Another young man in his thirties stepped forward, this time more confidently. His shaggy brown hair slightly in his eyes, but not by much. Tony opened his personnel file and scanned it.

"You have been working in cyber crimes for the past year?" He questioned.

"Yes Sir."

"Any field experience?"

"No Sir."

Tony sighed. "You may take a seat there." He pointed to McGee's old desk.

Ziva picked up the last file. "Agent Westley." A young woman stepped forward. Her blonde hair, pulled in a tight ponytail. She stood strait, with a confident look in her eyes.

"You are from Europe?" Ziva asked.

"Ireland."

"What field experience do you have?"

"I worked for the FBI for three years."

"Agent Fornell?"

"Not directly."

Ziva nodded her approval. "You may take that desk." She pointed to her old one. Then both she and Tony sat at there new desks and started paperwork.

After about five minutes Caldwell spoke up. "Um, Boss?" He said nervously.

"Yes, Agent Caldwell?" Tony responded without looking up.

"When do we get to go out on the field?"

"When we get a case." Tony explained, suddenly his phone rang. "Yea, DiNozzo." He paused while the other person talked. "Got it." He stood up, Ziva following.

"We got a case, Gear up."


	10. Case

**Here you go! Ok, from now on, it will skip a few months in between each chapter. Just hit on the big points in their life. These chapter may be extremly short, or really long. There will probably be five to ten more chapters.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Tony yelled as he held open the elevator for his new team. "Guys! Get over here!" Ziva rolled her eyes and stepped back as their probies raced into the elevator. Tony shut the doors and hit the button for the ground floor.

"All right team! Gather!" Tony order as the all stepped out of their cars at the crime scene. "We have missing Lieutenant Ann Franks" Agent Westley snorted. Tony looked over at him.

"Is she blind and deaf?" Caldwell joked. Tony raised his hand up an head slapped him. "What was that for?" Caldwell yelled.

"Stay with me." Tony growled. "Ok, She has been missing for 32 hours. This," He lifted up a picture. "Is what she looks like." The three agents nodded.

"We want you to go into her home. Come back out in ten minutes and tell us everything you have learned about her." Ziva jumped in. "We will see where your investigative skills are."

The three agents obeyed and headed into the house. Once they were out of sight Ziva turned to Tony, smacking _him_ upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Could you be a little nicer?" She questioned.

"They need to learn!" He defended.

"It's their first day! Only one of them has any field experience."

"Ok, I'll cut them some slack. But, I will not stand for off topic comments like Caldwell just said." Ziva laughed in her throat.

"When Gibbs was here you couldn't go an hour without a movie quote!" Tony just opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. Ziva put her figure on her mouth and smiled sweetly. "But, that's why I love you." Tony smiled around her finger.

"I love you too. Do I get a kiss now?" He said as he grabbed her hand. She nodded and he bent down, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Um?" Agent Scott said softly. Tony and Ziva pulled away from each other quickly. Ziva blushed.

"Whadya got?" Tony said, clearing his throat and becoming professional again.

"Um, She likes to read." Agent Westley said.

"Is into weight loss. Lots of workout videos and weight loss books." Agent Scott cut in.

"Clean Freak. Place is spotless." Agent Caldwell responded, not wanting to be outdone.

"Does she have a boyfriend? What does she like to do other than read? Does she visit friends? Or is she a private person? IS she happy? Or Depressed?" Tony questioned, clearly frustrated. The three agents just looked at him.

"How in the world are we supposed to know all that?" Agent Caldwell finally asked. Ziva sighed.

"Wait here." She said, leading Tony into the house. Five minutes later they reamerged.

"She has a boyfriend. But, they aren't serious." Tony said as they stopped in front of the nervous agents.

"She loves going to Bar 92 down in town." Ziva cut in.

"She has three close friends from her unit that she hangs out with. Other than that not really any." Tony responded.

"She does not share her personal life with anyone but her diary and mother, who she visits in a nursing home every Sunday afternoon." Ziva shot back.

"She is a pretty happy person, but three months ago she was clinically depressed." Tony finished.

The three agents just stood their. Mouths open, and in complete shock.

"How did you figure all that out?" Agent Scott asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
